


There is not Enough Bleach

by Endraking



Series: Sceo Post 5B [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate AU/ Theo didn't go to hell, Anal Sex, Bottom Theo Raeken, Butt Plugs, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't open the door, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Post Season 5B, Restraints, Rough Sex, Theo Raeken needs to get rough fucked 2018, Top Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: Scott and Theo sneak around the pack, family, and friends as they explore their sexual relationship.  Follow on from The Birth of the Chimera.  It is not necessary to read before this.





	There is not Enough Bleach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonzDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonzDust/gifts).



There is not Enough Bleach

 

 

I don't believe in love; I believe in fucking. It's honest, it's efficient. You get in and out with the maximum of pleasure and minimum of bullshit. Love is something straight people tell themselves they're in so they can get laid, and then they end up hurting each other because it was all based on lies to begin with.

-Brian Kinney; Queer as Folk

 

 

It was several weeks since the alpha captured the chimera and locked him in his basement to get through to him.  Scott had kept his “relationship” secret from the pack and his family, not by his choice but by Theo’s.  The alpha wondered if it had anything to do with him leaving for UC Davis in a couple of weeks and the chimera didn’t want to deal with the pack.  Hiding the chimera from his mother had been a considerably more difficult challenge but with her long hours and the chimera’s truck, they managed to keep her in the dark.

The chimera pulled the alpha from his reverie with an errant graze of his hand across the front of his boxer shorts as they lay together on his bed.  Theo leaned into the crook of the alpha’s neck and rubbed the stubble of his chin against it.  The scratching sent a wave of goosebumps over the alpha’s chest.  Scott whispered with a hint of urgency, “Theo, my mom will be home within an hour.”

That smug grin, the one that used to inspire feelings of anger, the one that now causes his cock to twitch, “Scotty, we’ve had sex with her in the house.  I can be quiet.”

Scott grinned as he playfully rolled his eyes, “Alright, at least turn on the scented oil.  She might not be a wolf, but she knows what sex smells like.  Remember the kitchen incident.”

Theo slunk out of the bed and faux gasped as he brought his hand to his mouth, “What?  You’re hot when you cook.  Sorry she found your boxers under the kitchen sink.  At least I hid them.”

As the chimera turned on the scented oil diffuser, Scott commented with a bit of annoyance, “Mom thought I was masturbating in the kitchen.  I think she only let it go because of how soon it’s been since Kira left.  Why can’t we tell everyone?”

Theo sauntered over to the bed, his hips rhythmically shimmying the loose faded blue boxers, “Because, Scotty, I’m your dirty little secret.  You don’t have to explain and when I start work week after next, I won’t have nosy pups getting into my business.”

Theo plopped on the foot of the bed and drug himself towards the alpha, crawling over his legs, his chest rubbing against the alpha’s leg hairs and lightly caressed the thicker musculature of his thighs.  Scott stared into the chimera’s mottled green eyes, his lips twitched a smile when the look of mischief blossomed on the man’s face.  Scott stated as the scent of mahogany teakwood filled the room, “No using your kanima venom this time.  It was hot to have you ride my four-hour boner, but we almost got caught.”

Theo nibbled his naughty, lower lip before he responded, “That wasn’t my fault.”

Scott raised his eyebrow as Theo began to nip at the alpha’s neck, “Really?  I seem to remember you practically screaming as you rode me, making slapping noises loud enough to wake the neighbors.”

Theo pulled away from his neck, his cheeks flushed, “What?  You loved it.”  He slowly spoke, painfully enunciating and stretching the syllables, “Al-Pha”

Scott growled as his eyes flashed red and he heavy handedly slapped the chimera’s clothed cheek.  Theo blissfully gasped as he returned to the alpha’s neck, nipping at the tender flesh.  He could feel the chimera’s hard growing excitement against his thigh and the tightening of his own enjoyment.  Theo slid down the alpha’s chest, peppering the skin with tiny kisses and bites.  When he reached the nipple, he looked to the alpha and asked, “How have you fooled Liam and Malia?  I know you carry our scent.”

Scott laughed deeply as the chimera began to lick and tease the alpha’s left nipple, “I told them I am keeping tabs on you and I have to rough you up some.”

The chimera reached back and grabbed the alpha’s swelling member and balls, giving them a gentle tug as he spoke against the flat muscle of the alpha’s pec, “I guess these are the tabs.  You aren’t technically lying.”  Scott gasped from the pleasure and the comment as he met the chimera’s eyes, “But, you could be rougher.”

Scott’s red eyes bored into the eager chimera, “You want rougher?”

Theo nodded enthusiastically against the alpha’s chest, as a smile burst on his face.  Scott felt the chimera’s left hand release his sack but slowly stroke the alpha’s cock.  While his mind could still process things, he reached over to his nightstand and opened the top drawer.  He grabbed the bottle of lube and a slick black silicone plug with a tube connected to a pump and a cord connected to a small dial.  Theo shifted to the right nipple after teasing the left and asked, “What’s the plug for?”

With his voice laced with lust, the alpha replied, “For when you push me over when I tell you to slow down.  You need to learn self-control.”

The chimera gripped Scott’s cock and pulled a moan from the alpha as he tantalized him, “What can I say?  I can’t resist your dick.  It fills me up and feels soooo good.”

Scott set the supplies on the bed next to him and brought his hand down on Theo’s neglected left cheek and grabbed it, “One way or another, you’ll learn.”

Theo shifted free of the alpha’s grip and kissed down his chest, paying special attention to the ridges of his abs with the fine hairs of his pleasure trail.  With a flat tongue he licked up the pleasure trail and moved his hands to the rim of Scott’s boxers.   He left the trail matted with saliva as he looked to Scott and gazed into his red eyes.   

Scott slowly nodded, and Theo slipped the boxers off the alpha as he lifted his hips.  Precum bubbled at the tip of the alpha’s stiff cock as it sprung out and slapped against his wet abdomen.  He watched the chimera slip in his control as his eyes blazed gold and the claws scratched lightly against the sides of his thighs.  The alpha order, “Take off your boxers and show me your ass.”

Theo smugly smirked, his face read defiance while his body leaned back and slipped out of his boxers.  He threw his legs over the alpha’s torso and backed himself up until Scott could reach his dick and ass.

Scott pulled himself up slightly and leaned forward as he grabbed the chimera’s straight, pale, cut, dripping cock.  He rubbed his thumb over the slit and watched as the man’s hole blinked at him.  He felt the warmth of the chimera’s mouth as it took him in and he released a moan as he began to stroke the cock in front of him.  After a few strokes, he pulled the chimera’s ass closer to his face and spread his cheeks.  The fuzzy rimmed pink hole looked enticing and smelled good enough to eat.  He slapped the right cheek loudly before he focused on the hole.  He spit into the cleft and began to push his tongue against the muscle as he licked.  He felt the rumble of the chimera’s moan against his cock and pushed more. 

He teased the hole by tracing the alphabet against the tissue, applying just a little more pressure with each letter.  As he licked the K, his tongue pushed in and he hungrily probed and ate, the cheeks held to his face.  With forceful swipes he pushed deeper.  He felt the chimera lose control as the fangs grazed across his cock. 

Scott pulled his tongue back and tickled the hole with his finger as he asked, “Theo?  Were you playing with yourself earlier?”

Theo released his mouth’s suction from the alpha’s cock and replaced it with his hand and answered, “Maybe.”

Scott’s tone deepened as he popped open the bottle of lube and spread it on his fingers.  He continued to tease as he rubbed the lube on the puffy, pink tissue, “Maybe?  You only made it to K.”

The chimera gripped his cock stiffly as he responded nervously, “Maybe your tongue was better.”  Scott didn’t even get a chance to continue before the chimera admitted, “Okay.  You were asleep earlier, and I didn’t want to wake you.”

Lust filled the alpha’s voice as he pressed the tip of his finger and it sunk in the chimera, causing him to moan, “Theo, you really want to go harder today.”

Scott focused on the chimera’s hole slowly fucking expletives out of him with a single finger before Theo begged, “Come on Scott, I need more.”

The alpha chuckled as he added a second finger and watched the wave travel over the chimera’s cheeks and legs.  He slowly and methodically scissored the opening making sure to curl his fingertips and brush against the chimera’s ribbed spot of pleasure.  He felt the chimera engulf him to fight against the moans.  The alpha chuckled as Theo bucked back against his fingers and he added a third.  The initial moan from the pressure gave way to move forceful bucking as the chimera’s cock leaked onto his chest.

The alpha already felt the tingle when he pulled his fingers out of the chimera.  Theo pulled away and whimpered as Scott shifted from under him.  The alpha grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked up his cock as he stepped off the bed.  He looked to the eager, golden eyes as he demanded, “Present to your alpha.”

Theo swallowed and quickly shifted on the bed, positioning his ass in front of the alpha as he looked back with anxious excitement.

Scott asked, “What is the safe word today?”

Theo mused for a moment before he replied, “I don’t know.  Bleach?”

Scott laughed and thought back to the chair in the basement, the one he’d already removed most of the bottom out of it.  He commented as he spread and lubed the chimera’s hole, “Liked your time in the basement more?”

Theo blushed as he admitted with a laugh, “Maybe.”

Scott guided his tip to the eager hole and used his other hand to slick Theo’s cock.  He pushed into the hole slowly, letting the chimera feel his heat and get adjusted.  In a calm manner, he asked, “Are you ready?”

Theo pathetically moaned, “Give it to me, Scott.  Please.”

The predatory surge rushed through the alpha as he reached forward and tightly grabbed the chimera’s shoulders, his claws piercing the skin just enough to cause pin-prick blood drops before he slammed himself completely inside Theo.  The chimera’s face contorted with pain that shifted to pleasure.  The alpha could tell he was keyed up from playing with himself earlier. 

The chimera almost soundlessly moaned as Scott pulled out of the tight, welcoming heat and slammed himself back in at a brutal pace.  He knew he’d have to slow down, the heat pooled in his gut and his fangs pushed out against his control.  The harsh slap of skin resounded through the room and house as Scott sped up.  He watched the waves of goosebumps awaken and travel as the chimera slammed back against him and met his savage pace. 

Theo felt too good, too hot, too tight as he pushed himself farther, harder and faster.  He shifted his hands from the chimera’s shoulders and moved them around his throat as he squeezed and pulled back on the man.  The chimera’s pleas for more became choked gargles but his ass continued to slam against the alpha’s. 

Scott closed his eyes, the image and even the scent pushed him to finish but he wanted more, he wasn’t finished.  He slammed faster until it felt like a blur and just before he reached the point he pulled back and shifted his claws to the chimera’s hips.  He spoke between exhausted pants, “Slow it down now.”

He could feel the grin form on the chimera’s face as Theo continued to buck back against him.  He tried to hold the man’s hips but somehow the chimera gained more leverage and began to milk him using his internal muscles.  Scott growled as Theo fought against him and when the chimera torqued down, he shot deep inside him with a loud moan.

Scott raised an eyebrow to the mischievous chimera as he slipped out of him and grabbed the plug.  Theo whimpered and said, “Come on Scott, we can keep going.”

Scott pulled a condom from the nightstand, opened it and rolled it onto the inflatable plug.  He covered to end with lube as he responded, “I’m going to teach you some restraint.”

Theo enticingly bit his lip before he whispered, “Why?  I love it when you fill me up.”

The alpha shook his head as he pushed the plug into place and grabbed the pump.  After two quick pumps, the chimera moaned.  He asked, his voice steady with concern, “Tell me if it’s too much.”

Theo nodded as Scott turned the dial and shifted it to its highest setting for vibration.  Theo begged, “More, Scott.”

Scott slowly pumped the plug as he listened to the sounds of the vibrating plug.  After a few more pumps he asked, “Is that enough?”

Theo complained, his eyes glazed over, “Your dick would be better.”

Scott stepped around the bed and ran his hand through the chimera’s damp with sweat hair and replied, “It won’t be long.”  He grinned as he looked to the door and stated, “Go stand by the door.  You can stroke yourself, but don’t cum.”

Theo slowly nodded and stood up while Scott stepped into his restroom.  He heard the gentle moans of his lover as he quickly wiped himself and drank a glass of water.  He refilled the glass and took it to Theo.  The chimera leaned his ass against the door, the cord and tube hung free, while he stroked his cock. 

Scott handed the chimera the glass and batted away his hand as he went to his knees.  He looked up into the golden eyes as he said, “No cumming.”

Theo nodded as he drank from the glass and Scott licked the shiny tip of the chimera’s dick.  He savored the salty sweet taste of Theo before he gently sucked and bobbed.  As he took more and more of Theo’s cock he could feel himself begin to harden.  The taste of Theo’s leaking filled his mouth and he swallowed it like sweet ambrosia. 

While on his knees, Theo’s cock throat deep, they heard the front door open.  The sound startled the chimera and his cock twitched and hit the back of Scott’s throat, causing him to tear up and gag.  Scott pulled back and whispered to Theo, “Don’t make a sound, we aren’t done yet.”

Theo set the empty glass on the mirrored dresser as he nodded.  Scott reached behind him and released the air pressure from the pump and slowly pulled the plug.  Theo bit into his lip, and a tiny trail of blood flowed over his lips, as he fought back moaning.  Once he removed it, he turned the vibration off and Melissa called out from downstairs, “Scott?  Are you home?”

He didn’t answer as he leaned forward and maneuvered his shoulder’s behind the chimera’s legs.  Theo’s eyes widened as Scott mouthed, “No sound, remember.”  He slowly stood as he braced the chimera’s body against the door and lined his cock with the gaping hole.  Scott leaned his upper body forward and Theo grabbed his shoulders as he slid his renewed, thick cock into the hole in one move.

Theo clamped his eyes shut and almost bit through his lip, his mouth stained crimson.  Melissa stated, “Scott?  Liam’s here to see you.”  He heard the heartbeats as he slowly pulled back and sunk forward into Theo, his left hand bracing the door while his right cradled his ass.  She addressed the beta, “Scott’s probably upstairs.  He should be down soon, you can wait here.”

Liam responded, “Thanks Ms. McCall.  Is it still alright if I stay for dinner?”

Melissa answered, “Of course, Dinner.  I forgot that was tonight.  I’m going to head to the store and pick something up.  You are welcome to wait.”

Theo mumbled quietly between thrusts, “Be a gen-tle fuck- man ugh Little Wolf.  Go. With. Her.”

Liam answered jovially, “Thanks, Ms. McCall.  I’ll see you when you get back.”

They heard Melissa say goodbye and step out the front door.  Scott grinned, the thought of a possible audience excited him, and he mouthed, “No sounds or Liam will hear us.”

Theo shook his head but Scott only thrusted harder and deeper.  Scott pinned the chimera’s shoulders against the door and moved his claws to the chimera’s throat and applied pressure as he began the brutal pace again.  Theo fought back the moans, but one slipped as his crimson lips parted.  The alpha felt the chimera tighten around him and he knew he was close.  He moved a hand down to Theo’s neglected cock and choked him with one hand while he pinned him to the door.  Scott sped up, making sure the pounding didn’t slap their skin but unraveled the chimera. 

Theo began to shake under the assault, his face red with tears down his eyes as he whispered, “Harder.”

Scott replied between thrusts, “Choking or Pounding?”

Theo nodded, “Both.”

Scott released his restraint and slammed harder into the chimera and tightened his grip.  He jerked Theo’s cock as the chimera’s lips began to turn blue.  It wasn’t long before the chimera’s hole clenched tightly and ropes of cum shot on Scott’s face and all over Theo’s face and chest.  Scott released the grip, his own tension was tight, and he was ready to finish, and Theo moaned, “Fuck me into the mattress.”

Scott carried the chimera to the bed and spun him to his hands and knees, still into him, and reached forward as he shoved his face into the mattress.  Scott stood on the edge of the bed and pile drove into the chimera.  He slammed into the battered hole and felt the chimera clamp around him.  He was lost to the plundering and neither man heard the footsteps.  Scott fought back but his wolf took over as he brutally destroyed Theo’s hole.  He howled and filled the chimera with another load as the door opened.

Theo gasped as his twisted neck placed his eyes in just the right way to look at Liam’s expression of horror.  Theo smiled as he breathlessly said, “Hey, Little Wolf.”

Scott turned to face his beta, completely wolfed out.  He saw the look of horror, Liam’s mouth hung open, eyes wide.  Before Scott could say something, Liam covered his eyes with his arms and yelled, “Oh my fucking god!  There is not enough bleach in the world.”

Scott slipped out of Theo and moved to pursue his beta as the chimera slumped onto the bed, beaten, defeated, and happy.

 

 

BONUS

 

Melissa stepped down the stairs to the basement, still in her purple scrubs, carrying a large basket of dirty clothes.  She commented to herself as she inattentively moved down the steps and around the chair that Scott placed in the basement, “I swear he wears more clothes these days.” 

As she unloaded the basket into the washer and faced the wall, a buzzing sound caught her ear.  She looked up at the wooden supports for the house and spoke quietly, “We’d better not have carpenter bees.” 

After she finished loading the washer and putting in detergent, she started the cycle, the empty basket left on the dryer.  As she turned to walked back up the stairs, she looked to the chair.  She was greeted with the wide green eyes of Theo, naked except a black jockstrap, restrained to the chair with a large black rubber ball gag in his mouth.

Mama McCall took a deep breath as she grabbed a folded washcloth from the shelves with the cleaning supplies and stepped up to the chimera.  His eyes watched her with fear as she dropped the dingy white cloth into his lap, to cover his obvious, leaking erection.  She popped her lips in confusion before she asked, “Theo, what do you have to say?”

Theo muffled into the gag, his words too distorted to understand.  She leaned over him and removed the strap and pulled the gag out of his mouth.  He smiled and coughed a few times before he spoke, his voice uncertain, “Melissa.  Purple really is your color.”

She nodded once, “Anything else?”

Theo smugly grinned as he fought against the abrupt change in stimulation as the buzzing increased, “Y-Y-You use t-t-too much fabric s-s-softener.”

She popped her lips again forcefully before she yelled at the top of her lungs, “SCOTT!  GET DOWN HERE!”

In a matter of moments, Scott appeared at the top of the basement stairs, his phone in hand, as he walked down.  His eyes widened as he saw his mom standing in front of the almost naked chimera.

She glared at him, “Scott.  What is going on?”

Scott nervously bit his lip as he hit a few buttons on his phone and the buzzing stopped, “I’m teaching Theo self-control.”

She nodded once and asked, “What was that sound?”

Theo smugly answered, “A vibrating butt plug he can control with an app.”

Scott glared at the chimera, who only whimsically shrugged.  Melissa pushed past them, towards the stairs, “Scott.  I don’t want to ever, EVER see this again.  I would ground you, but you leave in a week.”

As she made it up a couple of steps she commented, “When you boys, um, “finish up” get cleaned up for dinner.”

She stepped out of the basement and muttered, “There is not enough bleach” before she slammed the door.

Theo mischievously looked to Scott and they exchanged glances before they heard her yell, “And I want that chair gone!”


End file.
